Isale
Isale (formally stylized as Her Excellency, Senator Isale of Xianori of Spherus Magna) is a Bukgu and former unofficial representative of Xianori in the Spherus Magna Council. She was also a prominent member of the Bukgu Rebellion. History Being a green-eyed Bukgu, Isale was a servant in Bukgu society. In Mazra Nui, she was in the service of Canrum. Isale received rigorous training to serve as a secret agent for Canrum and was used to spy and even assassinate some of his rivals. After the Teridax's death and the migration of the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe to Spherus Magna, the Bukgu and the Vortixx decided to create their own kingdom to resist the authority of the new planetary government. Canrum joined the project, founding the kingdom of Xianori and gaining a place in its Magistrate. After several years in the Magistrate of Xianori, Canrum was chosen to be the new Archon, replacing the Vortixx that previously had the position. Under his rule, he put Isale as his representative in Metru Magna, subtly as an insult. Rebellion Years after assuming her position as Senator, Isale was recruited by Kapokhed to join the Bukgu Rebellion in Xianori, with the goal of emancipating the lower class of the kingdom from the abuse of the nobles. She became a prominent member of the group. To begin with the Rebellion, Isale facilitated the entry of agents into the Great Depot at the Spherus Magna Council Headquarters in Metru Magna to steal the Kanohi Ignika. However, the plan did not turn out as planned when the alarms activated. The President of the Council, Turaga Tahu, and the Alpha Being Veuy discovered about the robbery and questioned the Toa Nugru, who was a witness. Suspecting that Canrum might have clues about the theft of the Ignika, Veuy and Tahu decided to travel to Xianori to investigate. Isale entered the meeting and tried to dissuade the President from going to the kingdom, but she finally could not convince him and instead offered to accompany the group. Before leaving, Isale contacted the Skakdi Deriahk, who he knew was investigating a corruption case in the Council. Isale arranged a meeting between the Skakdi and Nugru, thinking that this could distract Nugru from the mission, not knowing that both cases were related. The group boarded Tahu's personal ship, the Vakama I, where they agreed that Nugru would take over the investigation and meet in the Spherus Magna Refuge with Deriahk, while the others would meet Canrum. A few minutes from the landing, Nugru left the ship to disappear from the view of the kingdom and the others landed. Isale and the others were greeted by a guard and taken to Canrum, who welcomed them. Zirnitra, a noble present during the meeting, insulted Isale, but Canrum managed to regain control of the conversation. Later, when Tahu asked about the Ignika's robbery, Canrum assured that he did not know about the matter, with Zirnitra accusing the President of insulting them. Isale tried to defend Tahu, for which she was expelled from the meeting. Taking some time to move forward with her plan, Isale went to the slums of Xianori to meet with her agents and received the Kanohi Ignika. Nugru was present at that moment, spying on the conversation, and was paralyzed by Nios, another member of the Rebellion. Isale ordered the Bukgu to take Nugru out of Xianori so he would not interfere with the final phases of the plan. Later, Isale returned to the leaders' meeting. Zirnitra again insulted Isale, telling her that no one had given her permission to return. For Isale, that was the last straw; staring at Zirnitra, Isale said that she is no longer a slave before throwing a dagger at Zirnitra and killing her. With the assassination of Zirnitra, the Rebellion officially began, invading the streets of Xianori and massacring the Bukgu elite. Meanwhile, Isale tried to assassinate Canrum and Tahu. Veuy appeared with several Chorak to stop Isale, but she used the Kanohi Ignika and paralyzed everyone in the room. At that time Nugru appeared and defeated Isale along with his new ally, Diguxx, who used his powers to contain the mask. Isale went to the streets of Xianori to inform Nios and Kapokhed about her failure in killing Canrum. Then Tahu, Canrum, Nugru, Veuy, and Diguxx appeared to stop the massacre. Deriahk tried to reason with Kapokhed, but he refused to stop his plans and prepared to fight. When Kapokhed launched the first attack, an explosion occurred that incapacitated both Nios and Isale. The Rebellion seemed to be about to win when Deriahk called the Chorak to stop them. The Rebellion was quickly restrained and Kapokhed defeated, ending the conflict. Kapokhed, Isale, and Nios were condemned by Canrum to death for their role in the Rebellion, but Turaga Tahu offered to take over them and, instead of executing them, he sentenced them to prison. The three were escorted by the Chorak out of Xianori and imprisoned in Metru Magna. While Kapokhed came to regret his actions during his time in prison, Isale and Nios stood firm. Abilities and Traits Being a Bukgu with green eyes, Isale was of low position in the traditional Bukgu society. Behind her good manners and mild behavior, she hides a deep hatred for the Bukgu elite and, because of this desire for justice for the mistreatment she suffered as a servant, she joined the Rebellion. Isale has an innate talent for politics and is an excellent actress, able to hide her emotions. She knew that her work as a Senator of Xianori was symbolic since the kingdom did not recognize the authority of the Council. However, thanks to her ambition and intelligence, she was able to use her limited position of power to advance the plans of the Rebellion. Tools Isale was armed with a Kanoka Launcher loaded with teleportation disks, which she used to travel long distances quietly.